The Ratchet and Kim Possible Chronicles: Anti-Corporation
by fanfictiondreamer627
Summary: Another adventure for our adventurous duo begins. Another of Kim's foes is causing havoc in Polaris and it seems as though something bigger is taking place. But what of the mysterious figure that united most of Kim's foes to carry out a massive plan to dominate the Universe? Will that mystery be able to reveal itself during this quest? There is no telling what could happen.
1. Chapter 1

The next adventure began one normal, uneventful day in Meridian City. Kim was going along the streets of the city with Ratchet and Clank, doing some errands; mostly shopping. She was holding an electronic clipboard, checking off a few things. She was in her regular clothes, which consisted of a white t-shirt with a heart on it, pink pants and white sneakers. **Kim:** "Alright, so that's a few things that we managed to find. We just have a few more stores to check and then we should be all done."

Ratchet and Clank were carrying a few huge bags containing a lot of stuff. They both seemed very unhappy. **Ratchet:** "Well, that's just great. Let's hope that Clank and I don't end up collapsing before we make it to those stores." **Clank:** "Honestly, Miss Possible, are obtaining all of these objects really quite necessary?" **Kim:** "Oh, Clank, of course it is; I could never too much." **Ratchet:** "Too bad the same can't be said for us carrying this around!" **Kim:** "And besides, not all of this is for me. Monique asked me to pick up a few things. You know, for her new job?" **Ratchet:** "Oh, yeah! I know about that! She found employment at a designer warehouse." **Clank:** "Ah, yes. I hear that she is applying her skills most effectively." **Ratchet:** "Plus, her employers and co-workers are actually listening to her. About time, I mean, geez, she was being wasted at Club Banana, so I'm happy that she's found someplace better." **Kim:** "So am I."

She looked up towards the sky for a bit. Clank took notice of this almost immediately. **Clank:** "Is there something the matter, Miss Possible?" **Kim:** "Hm?"

She looked back towards the guys. **Kim:** "Um…it…it's nothing. I just…"

She looked back towards the sky again. **Kim:** "I…I want to thank you guys for helping me with this. This is a very important step in Monique's career and I really feel that she will make a life for herself from this." **Ratchet:** "Oh, no problem, Kimberly. You know that we're supportive towards her career choices."

Kim looked back towards Ratchet with a somewhat humored look on her face. **Kim:** "Even if her choices involved staying with Club Banana?" **Ratchet:** "Uh, yeah! Of course! I've always supported that!" **Kim:** "Uh-huh…yeah…kind of hard for me to pick up on that during all of those times that you've insulted the store as well as the entire company; you even mentioned that she was dumb for working for the company." **Ratchet:** "I didn't say she was dumb! I said it was stupid of her to continue working for such an idiotic chain store! Then again, I expect nothing less from a bunch of primitive creatures who believe that one major difference between 2 very similar sets of clothes is a flimsy little banana sticker, which I despise more than the worst case of stomach sickness possible." **Clank:** "Ah, yes and they have very much improved upon your seemingly flawless marksmanship." **Ratchet:** "Oh, yeah, but….you know something? I honestly believe that Club Banana would have become a better company if Monique had stayed with them. There would have been a lot of improvements made to the company if the CEOs had just listened to what she had to tell them instead of shutting her out and treating her like a lowly, insignificant employee, but no, the bigwigs thought that they knew better just because they run the whole thing, so….they seriously lost out." **Clank:** "Oh, I agree, she would have most certainly been a most valuable asset to them had she been given the chance."

Ratchet nodded once, Kim seemed awfully touched by their words. Just then, a portable screen came on from within Clank. **Clank:** "Incoming call from Talwyn."

The screen turned on, displayed on the screen was Talwyn. **Talwyn:** "Guys, we need you over here at Mission Control. There's something that you should check out." **Kim:** "Alright, Tal. We're be on our way. Let's go, guys."

Kim ran off. **Ratchet:** "K-Kimberly, wait!"

Ratchet and Clank went after her as they were still carrying all of the bags of stuff that she made them carry around. Ratchet: "Can't we at least call for a taxi…or something to send all of this stuff to your apartment? Kimberly? Kimberly!"

Later on, they arrived at mission central. **Kim:** "Alright, Tal, we got here as fast as we possibly could. What's the sitch?" **Talwyn:** "I'm glad that you guys did get here. There's something that's been going on and I don't like it one bit. Within the past few hours, we've noticed an unusual increase in criminal activity throughout the entire galaxy. They seem to be slight, though because they're spread out to many of the different sectors, but still, it's alarming." **Ratchet:** "Do you have any ideas on what could be causing this?" **Talwyn:** "Well, I've spent a lot of time talking about it with Wade and he's been looking into what could be causing this." **Clank:** "Did he manage to find out anything?" **Talwyn:** "Well…last time I spoke with him, he found some unusual readings on the planet Tourmalia." **Kim:** "Tourmalia? Isn't that the planet with all of those glamorous cities?" **Talwyn:** "Yep, the very same." **Ratchet:** "Huh, we haven't been on that planet since that time we chased down Camille." **Clank:** "Ah, yes, I remember that very well." **Ratchet:** "So, what do you say, guys? Should we take on this mission?" **Kim:** "Tch! You kidding me? I am so all over this."

She then pulled out the Kimmunicator, placed it on her right wrist and dialed on it a bit. **Ratchet:** "Uh, yeah, of course, why did I even need to…"

At that moment, a strange sound was heard, Ratchet, Clank and Talwyn watched something with awestruck looks on their faces. Within a few seconds, Kim was in her mission outfit. **Kim:** "Let's summon Aphelion here so that we can head over to planet Tourmalia pronto."

Clank and Talwyn nodded, however, Ratchet was still awestruck, he then became mesmerized. **Ratchet:** "That still looks as amazing as ever." **Clank:** "Um…Ratchet?" **Ratchet:** "Huh, was is it, pal?" **Clank:** "Are you not going to summon Aphelion here?" **Ratchet:** "Um, right! Yeah! Of course! I'll…I'll get to it!"

Ratchet walked off, Kim and Clank exchanged awkward looks with each other, Clank held his hands up and shrugged his shoulders. They then walked after Ratchet.

Shortly afterwards, Aphelion arrived. **Kim:** "Aphelion, we're glad to see you again." **Ratchet:** "This isn't a social call. We have another mission. We need to return to the planet Tourmalia." **Aphelion:** "Certainly. Hop in."

All 3 of them got into the ship, took off and flew out of the city and off the planet.

They were flying through space on their way to the planet Tourmalia. **Ratchet:** "Clank, see if you can get Wade on the line."

Clank did just that. Shortly afterwards, Wade appeared on the screen. **Wade:** "Hey, guys. I'm so glad to be speaking with you again." **Ratchet:** "Same here, Wade. So, what's the sitch?" **Wade:** "I guess Talwyn had informed you on what's been going on. My readings indicate that you guys are heading for planet Tourmalia." **Kim:** "Yeah, she did inform us on what's been happening, but…" **Clank:** "It seems as though you do not have a lot of intel regarding this current situation." **Wade:** "Unfortunately, you would be right about that, Clank." **Kim:** "Well, this is an indication that this is just the start of the whole thing." **Wade:** "That's true, too. There is a lot that we don't know, which is very typical at the start of any mission. I'm currently looking into this. In the meantime, I did pick up on a strange reading within once of the cities on Tourmalia named Quartz City." **Kim:** "Got it, we're on our way now."

They continue through space until they arrived at the planet Tourmalia. There, they made their way towards Quartz City. They soon landed in the middle of the city and got out of the ship. Kim went on the Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade, can you track down that strange reading within the city?" **Wade:** "I'm able to pinpoint where it's coming from. It's due North-North West of your current location." **Kim:** "Got it, let's go." **Wade:** "Uh, one other thing before you get started. I have a surprise for you."

Soon enough, Wade's vendor appeared. Emerging from it was the infobot; someone that they haven't seen in a while. **Kim:** "Hey! It's you again! I haven't seen you since our previous mission!" **Clank:** "It is good to see you again." **Ratchet:** "I'll say."

The infobot attached herself to Kim back just like she did before. **Wade:** "Dr. Possible and I have spent a lot of time working on her modifications. We've made a ton of improvements on her, so she should be able to function a lot better than during the previous mission." **Ratchet:** "Something tells me that we're going to need it." **Kim:** "Let's get going, you guys."

Clank attached himself to Ratchet's harness like he always does, then Ratchet and Kim rushed off.


	2. Chapter 2

They made their way through the city as fast as they could. Along the way, the came across dozens of robots, none of them were friendly, however, as they began attacking them. **Kim:** "What? Hostile robots? Here?" **Ratchet:** "Oh, no! Don't tell me this city made an order for illegal defense robots are not of the some assembly line as the ones that we have encountered in Opal City, although, the model…hm…" **Kim:** "What is it, Clank?" **Clank:** "Strange…although I do not recognize these specific designs, I am picking up a…sense of…familiarity from them." **Ratchet:** "Huh, I wonder why that is." **Kim:** "Something tells me we'll find out when we're further into the city. Let's keep going." **Ratchet:** "Sure thing, Kimberly."

They kept going further into the city, fighting off more and more robots. It was a tough fight through and through, with the robots coming at them constantly and not letting up. But they were tough and they persisted through. They fought off many of the robots and pressed on without any more problems.

They continued to rush through the city until they stopped after spotting something that greatly startled them. **Kim:** "No…it…it…can't…be…" **Ratchet:** "But…that is…no…no, how could…why is…?" **Clank:** "Oh, no…!"

They stood before a massive building containing a logo that Kim knew all too well: the logo of Hench Co. **Kim:** "I…I can't believe this…!" **Ratchet:** "Is this…? Could this be…? How? When? Why?" **Clank:** "This cannot be good…" **Kim:** "Why is this…happening…? How could…? Is this…is this real?" **Ratchet:** "What is Hench Co. doing all the way here in Polaris!?" **Clank:** "Hm…I feel as though we should have seen this coming, and yet, at the same time, we could not have, for some reason." **Ratchet:** "This is bad! This'll cause a lot of problems. Humans will be blamed for so much havoc caused by this evil Earth Company. Before long, more and more civilians of the galaxy with start to hate humans." **Kim:** "We must put a stop to this immediately." **Ratchet:** "I agree. Let's go."

They made their way into the building. As soon as they entered, they had a chance to look around. It was a large facility, consisting of many stores. There was also a pleasant tune playing above them on the loud speakers. **Ratchet:** "Whoa, just look at this place." **Clank:** "Hm…it appears as though this is some type of outlet mall." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, I know. Look at all of these stores and this music sounds awfully nice." **Kim:** "Well, I find this soothing music to be very unsettling. Stay alert, you guys. There's no telling what could happen around here." **Ratchet:** "Right, let's be careful."

They continued on through the mall. They spent some time going through the entire place. There were indeed a lot of stores. The entire place was calm and quiet, however, it was very unsettling. **Kim:** "I don't like it; it's too quiet here." **Ratchet:** "I know, isn't something bad supposed to happen right now?" **Clank:** "Hm…I do detect some unusual reading within this facility. We must remain cautious regardless of how calm and serene things may seem." **Kim:** "Oh, you don't need to worry about that, Clank; I never let my guard down whenever I'm in enemy territory." **Ratchet:** "I can't blame you, Kimberly."

There were some stores that contained seemingly inactive robots. From there, some of those robots began to activate, they slowly approached the group from behind them. Clank took notice of this immediately. **Clank:** "Um…Ratchet? Miss Possible?"

Kim and Ratchet looked behind them and spotted this almost instantly. They were just about to get ready to fight. But then, something strange happened: the robots didn't start fighting; in fact, they didn't do anything except just stand around. The group was perplexed by this. **Kim:** "Um…OK? This is…unexpected…" **Ratchet:** "What…is…going on…here…?"

Just then, they turned back the other way after hearing something. From directly in front of them, a monitor dropped down. Displayed on the screen was Jack Hench, the CEO of Hench Co. **Mr.** **Hench:** "Ah, welcome, Miss Possible plus alien associate of Miss Possible, I've been expecting the 2 of you." **Kim:** "What are you doing all the way out here in Polaris?" **Mr. Hench:** "Oh, I was thinking I could find some other place to do business. I have to say, my company has been thriving immensely with a lot of the clientele that I have been receiving." **Ratchet:** "You're a crooked businessman who provides services to super villains. You're, without a doubt, the kind of person would profit off of so many horrendous crimes." **Mr. Hench:** "Heh, always happy to provide my services to the community." **Clank:** "You are a horrid man. No community would ever be in need of your services, except for the villainous kind." **Kim:** "Clank's right, we don't need you here and your company has already caused too much trouble." **Mr. Hench:** "Yeah, nothing personal, you guys, but…it's just business and besides, I'm doing you guys a huge favor. I mean, wouldn't think that I would make things much more interesting around here?" **Ratchet:** "Of course not! The galaxy already has enough problems to deal with, no one has the right to come here and cause trouble for everyone in Polaris, especially not a human!"

Mr. Hench chuckled under his breath. **Mr.** **Hench:** "Isn't that what's happening already? I mean, Kim Possible deciding that she wants an intimate relationship with an alien such as you is causing all sorts of issues across the entire galaxy. It's not like you're any better than me." **Ratchet:** "Will you people stop blaming our relationship for issues that are occurring across the galaxy? It's always the same with you jerks; you inflict a lot of these problems and then have the gall to blame us for them just because you despise me and Kimberly being in a relationship! Just get over it already!" **Kim:** "We will put a stop to your heinous company and we'll see to it that you will never cause any more problems within Polaris ever again!" **Mr. Hench:** "Well, then, you're more than welcome to try, but don't think I'll make it easy for you." **Clank:** "Challenge accepted, Mr. Hench. We will not allow you to get away with your heinous crimes, you horrid man." **Ratchet:** "Oh, for sure."

The screen shut off. Immediately after it rose back up, the robots began attacking. The group was really in for a tough fight. The robots came at them constantly as they fended them off the best to their abilities. **Ratchet:** "This has seriously got out of hand!" **Kim:** "No kidding! I can't believe this is happening! I mean, Hench Co.?" **Ratchet:** "Oh, sure, it's bad enough a lot of your old foes tried to dominate the galaxy as well as the entire Universe, but now, this psychopath who runs an enterprise that's arguably more evil than them decided to cozy himself up and make things even worse for a lot of us has really pushed us beyond our breaking point!" **Kim:** "We need to find a way to put a stop to this, but what can we do?" **Clank:** "Ratchet, Miss Possible, I fear that there is not much that we could possibly achieve at the moment. We must lever here and come up with a plan." **Ratchet:** "I'm with Clank on this, the sooner we get started on hatching a plan, the faster we'll have Mr. Hench and his company high-tail it out of the galaxy." **Kim:** "Oh, I'm so all over that." **Ratchet:** "Come on, let's try to get out of here."

The spent an extensive amount of time trying to fight through the massive robot hoard. When they found the chance to escape, they took it immediately and rushed out as fast as they possibly could.

As soon as they left the outlet mall, they made their way back to the ship at great speed. Upon arrival, Kim had the info-bot sent back to Wade. The group then got back into the ship, took off and left the planet.

As they were flying through space, they contacted their friends back on Igliak. **Ratchet:** "Talwyn? Are you there?" **Talwyn:** "I'm here, guys. What's up?" **Ratchet:** "We were able to track down the source of those bizarre readings in Opal City. They were coming from an outlet mall being run by a…"

He let out a dejected sigh and paused for a moment. **Ratchet:** "We know…what's been causing the sudden increase in crime throughout the entire galaxy: there's this…evil Earth company known as Hench Co." **Talwyn:** "Yes…I know…Wade just informed me on this…Apparently, this…Earth company provides their services to villains and…from what he has found out, they…have been selling their products and…other things to criminals all over the galaxy…" **Kim:** "This is terrible…!" **Clank:** "Indeed, with the way in which this is progressing, crime within Polaris will gradually increase and overtime, not even the Polaris Defence Force will be able to alleviate this." **Talwyn:** "No kidding, but I'm also worried about how this will affect humans." **Ratchet:** "Well, from the way things are going, this will make all humans look bad." **Kim:** "What can we do?" **Talwyn:** "Well, at the moment…you guys need to make your way back to Meridian City so we can start with making a plan." **Ratchet:** "Sure things, we're on our way now."


	3. Chapter 3

After a long flight, they were able to arrive at the planet Sargasso. They made their way towards a different area of the planet's surface, landed and got out of the ship. They had a chance to look around. **Ratchet:** "So, this must be where that chemical factory is." **Kim:** "Well…at least we're not anywhere near that Lombax Research Facility." **Ratchet:** "I already said this before! That doesn't matter! These humans are causing a lot of trouble for the entire galaxy. Not only that, but they're setting a bad example for all other humans! Including…you…" **Kim:** "I know…thought I might try finding a silver lining to this." **Ratchet:** "It was a good try, and yeah, I'm glad that they didn't go anywhere near my race's research facility. Come on, let's find the chemical factory and dispose of it."

They got themselves ready before heading off.

They took a short trek through the surrounding jungle area. Soon enough, they ran into the Smuggler; someone that they were less than thrilled to see. **Smuggler:** "Well, if it ain't Polaris' favorite infamous couple." **Kim:** "Oh, it's you." **Smuggler:** "You seem to be stirrin' up trouble here in our lovely galaxy, lil lady." **Ratchet:** "Don't you dare pin any of these problems in the galaxy on her! All of them were never for fault and they never will be!" **Smuggler:** "Whoa! Settle down there, lil Lombax, I was only kiddin'." **Ratchet:** "I don't care! Never mention anything like that ever again, or else!" **Smuggler:** "Geez, I didn't know that you could be so touchy, then again, it's no surprise considerin' that you have strong feelings for the lil lady. To be honest, I would have liked her a little more if she were to be stirrin' up trouble round these parts." **Kim:** "If you're trying to get on our good side, you're doing a lousy job at it." **Smuggler:** "Well then, how about this: I can provide you with some…very intriguing intel regardin' this area."

Kim did not seemed pleased by this. **Kim:** "What kind of intel?" **Smuggler:** "Let me ask you this much; do you know that there is a factory of sorts built here?" **Kim:** "Of course we know. Why else would we come here?" **Smuggler:** "Hm, good point, but do you know what kind of damage they have caused to this area?" **Ratchet:** "Not really, but we know that they are damaging this area." **Smuggler:** "Oh, that ain't the half of it, partner. The humans have managed to manufacture a chemical that can be made only from the swamp waters of this here planet. They discovered a mineral; one that is unique to this planet and they are using it to construct this chemical. They call this chemical Sargassium?" **Kim:** "Sargassium? You mean after the planet?" **Clank:** "Do you know what those humans intend to do with this man-made chemical?" **Smuggler:** "Who knows? It could be a lethal toxin or a new energy source or perhaps…something far worse than we could ever possibly imagine." **Ratchet:** "We'll figure that out once we get there. Thanks…for your help…I guess…" **Smuggler:** "Don't mention it. Hmph! Lousy humans! They come on to any planet or barren land and do whatever they want like they own the place regardless if it's occupied or vacant. I don't blame anyone for pinnin' any of these issues that they have caused on the girl." **Ratchet:** "I thought I told you to never mention anything like that ever again." **Smuggler:** "Whoa there! I didn't say that I blame her, but you got to admit that a lot of what I just said is, in fact, the truth."

Ratchet folded his arms and turned his head to the side as he pouted and groaned. **Ratchet:** "Good point, but that doesn't make any difference to me; Kimberly is nothing like those other humans and the same goes for all the good ones." **Smuggler:** "Whatever you say, Lombax, whatever you say."

Ratchet and Kim continued on their way. They both had unpleasant looks on their faces.

They took another trek through the jungle. Along the way, they faced many dangers of the jungle. They were struggling, but not a lot. Just then, the Kimmunicator went off. Kim answered it. **Kim:** "Hey, Wade, what's the sitch?" **Wade:** "Guys, I've been looking into what the smuggler just told you and found that what he just mentioned is true. I've picked up on an unusual mineral on the planet." **Ratchet:** "Hm, how about that? He was actually telling us the truth." **Kim:** "But what could he possibly gain from telling us this?" **Wade:** "We'll worry about that later. Now then, back to the matter regarding the mineral. It is very hard to trace since it is a rare material. I really had to do a thorough scan in order to pinpoint it, but I was able to confirm the readings of it." **Ratchet:** "So, this really is a mineral that can only be found on Sargasso?" **Wade:** "Right, I did a widespread scan to locate readings very similar to this and found that there is nothing like this on any other planet, especially Earth." **Ratchet:** "And we were told that Hench Co. is using this mineral to create some sort of chemical." **Kim:** "And ideas on what Hench Co. intends on using this chemical for?" **Wade:** "Sadly, I don't know, either, but knowing them, it can't be anything good." **Kim:** "Obviously." **Ratchet:** "Well, guess we're going to need to take a closer look at this. Let's get going to that factory." **Kim:** "Oh, I'm so there." **Clank:** "As am I."

They continued on.

They fought their way through the dense jungle and swamp even more. It was a hazardous trek, but one that wasn't too long. They kept on their way until they arrived at a massive factory. **Ratchet:** "Look! There it is!"

Kim went on the Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade, we've located the chemical factory. We're heading into it now." **Wade:** "Alright, just be careful, you guys." **Kim:** "We will." **Ratchet:** "Let's go."

They rushed over towards the chemical factory at great speed.

They made their way inside the factory. **Ratchet:** "Let's try and find what Hench Co. plans on doing with this Sargassium."

They kept on their way. As they continued through, they had a chance to look around. **Ratchet:** "Hm, this place looks empty. I wonder if there's anyone around here."

Kim switched on the Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade, can you tell if there are any people within this facility?" **Wade:** "I don't seem to be picking up life signs, but I can detect readings of machinery; lots and lots of machinery!" **Clank:** "Hm…perhaps there are only robots working within this facility." **Wade:** "I was thinking the same thing, Clank. From what I can tell, the entire place isn't being manually run, but rather, is 100% machine run." **Kim:** "Well, at least we don't have to worry about taking someone's life here." **Ratchet:** "Can you tell where the main control center of this place is?" **Wade:** "I seem to be picking up on a massive reading inside a secluded chamber somewhere in the factory." **Kim:** "Point us in the right direction so that we can take care of it." **Wade:** "OK, just follow my lead."

They rushed out.

Making their way through, they ran into many robot workers that intended on impeding them, but they fought and persisted through. Robots came at them nearly non-stop, but that did very little to slow them down. The fight through did indeed seem very long with many hallways that seemed to have stretched on and many robots that got in their way many times.

Soon enough, they were able to reach their intended destination. **Wade:** "The source of this reading seems to be coming from this room." **Kim:** "Oh, finally, we made it." **Ratchet:** "Come on, let's go take look around and find what Hench Co. intends to use the Sargassium for."

And so, they did just that. The info-bot even detached herself from Kim and looked around the place along with the rest of the group.

They spent a brief amount of time searching the place. There really wasn't much except for several hard drives, but not anything that they would be able to retrieve any useful intel, or anything in general, for that matter. Just then, Clank noticed something. **Clank:** "Oh! Ratchet! Miss Possible! I believe I may have found something!"

They rushed over to see what it was that Clank had found. **Ratchet:** "What is it, Clank?" **Clank:** "Hm…it appears to be a digital record of sorts." **Kim:** "What's on it?" **Clank:** "Hm…"

Clank checked on the digital data for a bit. **Clank:** "There seems to be data regarding this…chemical that is being manufactured here, as we were hoping to find." **Ratchet:** "Any useful intel on there?" **Clank:** "It seems as though Hench Co. has as agenda of sorts regarding this and in order to carry out said agenda, they are planning to infuse the Sargassium with another chemical." **Ratchet:** "Can you find what this other chemical could be?"

Clank dug into the data a bit more. **Clank:** "Unknown. I am afraid that particular data is being blocked out by some sort of advanced encryption and that can only be accessed by those who are part of or affiliated with Hench Co." **Kim:** "Well, that figures. Whatever they intend to do with these chemicals, they're making certain that no one else finds out what it could be, we'll need to put a stop to this before they can do anything with these chemicals." **Ratchet:** "Huh! Yeah, agreed, I'm worried that it might be worse than we could possibly imagine. Perhaps Wade can help us out with that." **Kim:** "I'm already on it."

Kim went on the Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade, we just found some data regarding the Sargassium, but some of it appears to be encrypted. You think you can crack this code and find out what secret they could be hiding about this?" **Wade:** "I'm way ahead of you, Kim. I already have the info-bot uploading the data. I'll get started on this right away." **Ratchet:** "OK, so, what else do we need to do around here?" **Kim:** "Well, I think we were able to find everything that we could about this place. What say we destroy this entire factory now?" **Ratchet:** "Good idea, Kimberly. This entire place isn't supposed to be here; we need to get rid of it." **Wade:** "I wouldn't consider doing that; not right away." **Ratchet:** "What? Why not?" **Wade:** "The Sargassium is an extremely unnatural chemical; if we destroy the factory with this chemical in it, it can be released and cause a massive amount of damage to the planet's natural ecosystem." **Kim:** "Of course; that's the last thing we need." **Ratchet:** "So, now what should we do?" **Wade:** "Not to worry, guys, I already have a way to remove this problem, literally. Remember the Substance Extractor I used last weekend?" **Clank:** "You mean the very device you invented that enables you to remove every bit of any material from anything based on their molecular structure and particular? Ah, yes, I remember that. You used that to salvage Mrs. Possible's Cinnamon Spice Cookies from a previously irreversible predicament." **Ratchet:** "Oh, right, that was when she dumped cayenne pepper into the batter when she accidentally mistaken it for nutmeg. That could have been a total disaster." **Wade:** "Well, I was able to build a substantial model of the device that I can use to extract tons more of any material, or in this case, chemical, such as…" **Kim:** "Oh! You intend to extract every last bit of the Sargassium from this factory!" **Wade:** "Exactly! That way, we can destroy the factory without causing any harm to the planet." Clank: "That is brilliant, Wade." Ratchet: "Well, what are you waiting for? Get that device on and remove this chemical already!" **Wade:** "Will do. In the meantime, there's something that I need from you guys?" **Kim:** "What is it?" **Wade:** "I need to have Clank hack into the main computer for the factory's detonation code, that way, I can upload it via the info-bot and then rig the entire place to self-destruct." **Kim:** "Sounds like a plan, Wade." **Ratchet:** "Works for me; that way, you guys can do all the hard work and Kimberly and I don't even need to life a finger." **Clank:** "I will get right on it."

Clank went on to hacking the computer. Suddenly, the alarms went off. Before long, dozens of robots came barging in. **Ratchet:** "What the…?" **Kim:** "But I thought we bashed every bot in this entire place!" **Clank:** "You both will need to fend them off." **Ratchet:** "Oh, man." **Kim:** "So much for not lifting a finger." **Ratchet:** "And here, I thought we'd be getting out of here scot-free."

From there, Kim and Ratchet proceeded to fight against the robots. They came at the duo in drones. They did all they could to fight off all of them. As the fight continued on, they were having a more difficult time trying to fight them off. They were gradually wearing down; time was becoming shorter for them. **Ratchet:** "Uh, could you hurry this along, Clank? We can't last here much longer!" **Clank:** "I am doing the best that I can. This is an extensively complex algorithm. Hench Co. did not spare any expense for this advanced digital security system." **Kim:** "Yeah, that sounds like something that they would do within a galaxy full of advanced alien technology." **Ratchet:** "These humans really scare me." **Kim:** "I feel the same way, Ratchet."

The fight still continued on. There didn't seem to be any end in sight and the duo was at the brink of collapsing. But then, they were able to catch a break. **Clank:** "Wade, I have been able to access the facility's detonation code." **Wade:** "Great work, Clank! Now I'll just upload it via the info-bot."

Wade went on to do just that. **Wade:** "Excellent! Everything's been accounted for. I was able to remove every last trace of the Sargassium, so there's nothing left in here but the natural mineral. I'll just need you guys to vacate the facility so that I can finally detonate it." **Ratchet:** "Alright, everyone, let's get out of here."

The entire group rushed out as fast as they could.

They were eventually able to exit the factory and got a good distance away from it. **Ratchet:** "OK, we're clear." **Kim:** "Anytime, Wade!"

Wade utilized the detonation code to blow up the entire factory. The group were very gratified see this. **Ratchet:** "Good riddance to that." **Kim:** "Nice work, Wade. You, too, Clank. You and the info-bot did great, too."

Clank let out his signature giggle. **Ratchet:** "That's one less threat from that vile human run company to worry about." **Smuggler:** "Well, I have to say, fine work, you guys?" **Kim:** "Huh? Oh! You again!" **Ratchet:** "What are you doing here?" **Smuggler:** "I just wanted to thank ya fer gitting rid of that there human owned factory." **Ratchet:** "It was nothing, really. I mean, heh, so not the drama." **Smuggler:** "Well, regardless, you just done a real service for a lot in this galaxy, especially me." **Kim:** "By the way, what would have been in it for you if we got rid of that factory?" **Smuggler:** "Uh…let's just say…I have some, uh, interestin' clients who ask some things from this here planet and, well, havin' that factory up and runnin' wouldn't have been good fer business, if ya know what I mean."

Kim and Ratchet exchanged looks of discontent with each other then looked back towards the Smuggler. **Kim:** "Somehow…I don't find that hard to believe." **Smuggler:** "I also have heard that those humans were plannin' on doin' somethin' terrible to Sargasso's natural ecosystem with that factory. Whatever it was, the can't do much harm to it now."

Kim and Ratchet immediately developed serious looks on their faces. **Ratchet:** "I really hope that's just a rumor." **Kim:** "So do I, although, that really doesn't matter now. Let's just get back to Aphelion."

Ratchet nodded, they walked off.

They made the hard trek back to Aphelion. Along the way, the Kimmunicator went off. Kim answered it. **Kim:** "Yeah, Wade?" **Wade:** "Guys, I looked into the records regarding the Sargassium and I just found out that a large shipment of this chemical had been sent to Stratus City. You guys still remember that place, right?" **Ratchet:** "Stratus City? Of course! We haven't been there since we first arrived in Polaris." **Kim:** "We should head over there and investigate that shipment." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, I agree. Let's go."

They made their way back towards Aphelion, got in after Kim had the info-bot transported back to Wade, then they took off and left the planet.


	4. Chapter 4

After another long flight, they arrived at the planet Kortog. Upon entering the planet's atmosphere, they made their way to Stratus City. They found a place to land and got out of the ship. Kim switched on the Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade, are you able to find where the Sargassium shipment is?" **Wade:** "I'm picking up on massive Sargassium readings somewhere deep within the city." **Ratchet:** "Point us in the right direction and we'll head over there now." **Wade:** "I've located the source. Make your way towards direction." **Kim:** "Got it. Let's go."

They got their robots placed on their backs and then headed out.

They hurried through the city as fast as they could. Along the way, they had a chance to look around the city. The streets and traffic seemed as busy as the last time they were there. However, there were some things that were different, which made them very happy. **Kim:** "You know, this city is as busy as it's always been, but…it seems somewhat different after we defeated Tachyon and overthrown his empire." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, this place seems so much better, almost as though everything here became much happier." **Kim:** "And much less annoying without all of those jumbo screens displaying him reciting his terrible speeches. I swear, having to listen to those speeches infuriated me so much that I just had to rip out those screens and smash them." **Ratchet:** "Can't say I blame you for feeling that way and I did enjoy seeing you rip out all of those screens. Too bad it also got you into trouble with the empire." **Kim:** "I really didn't care; it was so worth it. The only thing that would have made me feel even better was if I were to toss them back at that evil twerp and shoved all of those horrible words back down his throat." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, I would have liked to see you do that, too." **Kim:** "Well, it's good to see all of Polaris completely liberated from that evil Cragmite brat's rule." **Ratchet:** "Oh, I feel the Same way, Kimberly. Let's free this galaxy from this other horrible epidemic." **Kim:** "I'm so there."

They made their way through the city. Despite it being freed from Tachyon's rule, it was still not completely peaceful. There were still robots that came at them and they were not very friendly. **Kim:** "Whoa! What the…?" **Ratchet:** "Hey! What's with all of these robots?" **Kim:** "I don't know! I thought that they would stop attacking us here!" **Clank:** "Hm…they appear to be very similar to those that were used by the Cragmite Empire, however…there seems to be something very strange about them." **Ratchet:** "What do you mean by that, Clank?" **Clank:** "I am picking up on some unusual modifications that were brought on to these models. They are very much the ones issued out by Tachyon, but not quite." **Kim:** "Could those modifications have been done by Hench Co.?" **Ratchet:** "That is a possibility; I would not put that past them. Let's try to find out what we can, guys." **Kim:** "OK."

They kept going. More robots came at them, but they fought through. As they made their way further into the city, they were bombarded by more and more robots. The battle was really on. **Ratchet:** "Whoa! Where did all of these robots come from!?" **Kim:** "Something tells me we're getting closer to our intended destination." **Clank:** "Ratchet! Miss Possible! I am picking up on signals coming from these robots. They are coming from a landing dock several miles away." **Ratchet:** "Any chance that could be where the Sargassium shipment is?" **Kim:** "I wouldn't doubt it one bit." **Clank:** "Hm…I do detect small traces of Sargassium within that same vicinity, however…there is something…unusual about them." **Ratchet:** "What is it, pal?" **Clank:** "I am…uncertain…" **Kim:** "Guess we'll need to head over there to find out." **Ratchet:** "Alright, let's keep going."

They continued their way through the city until they arrived at a large hanger bay. From there, they immediately noticed some large barrels. **Kim:** "There! That must be the shipment of Sargassium." **Ratchet:** "Let's take a closer look, you guys."

They went over towards the hanger bay. As soon as they arrived, they were immediately ambushed by many robots. **Ratchet:** "Oh, man…!" **Kim:** "Of course, it's never this easy."

From there, they fought off the robots. It was a long and enduring battle that seemed to have gone on for a real long time. With each robot that they brought down, more came afterwards. **Kim:** "It's no use! They just keep coming!" **Ratchet:** "There has to be some way to stop these robots from respawning!" **Clank:** "Hm…I think I may have a way. I just need to have myself and the info-bot emit a jamming array to shut down the machine that is respawning them." **Ratchet:** "Well, what are you waiting for, pal!? Get started already!" **Clank:** "We will get right on it."

Clank and the info-bot switched on their jamming array and from there, the machine that respawned the robots shut off, thereby stopping the robots from coming at them. Soon enough, all was quiet. **Kim:** "Phew, thought that would never end." **Ratchet:** "Let's get to taking a closer look at this shipment." **Kim:** "Of course."

They made their way to the shipment as well as had a chance to look around at the area nearby. It didn't take long for one of them to notice something. **Clank:** "Hm…most peculiar." **Ratchet:** "What is it, Clank?" **Clank:** "The amount of Sargassium that is present does not match the records of how much was shipped here." **Kim:** "Hm…you seemed to be right about that, Clank. There are much less barrels here than what Wade had received from that shipment report." **Ratchet:** "So, where could the rest of the Sargassium have gone?"

Kim thought for a moment. Just then, the Kimmunicator went off. Kim answered it. **Wade:** "Guys, I'm picking up on some new data regarding the Sargassium. Apparently, some of the shipment have already been sent out from your current location." **Clank:** "But where could they have gone?" **Wade:** "I'm not sure about that, Clank, the data is inconclusive." **Ratchet:** "Well, keep at it, Wade, we need to find out where that chemical is being shipped." **Wade:** "I'm on it. In the meantime, we'll need you guys to head over to the Planet Terachnos next." **Kim:** "Why? What for?" **Wade:** "The Terachnoids have been working on collecting data regarding Hench Co." **Kim:** "Oh, great, what is it this time?" **Ratchet:** "Guess we should head over there to find out."

They made their way back to Aphelion. **Kim:** "I really hope Pollyx isn't up to his another scheme." **Ratchet:** "Heh, he'd better not be trying something when we get there."

They got back to Aphelion, took care of what they needed to have done before they got back in. They then took off and left the planet.

As they were flying through space, Clank was checking up on something on the portable screen. Just then, he noticed something that startled him. **Clank:** "Oh! Ratchet! Miss Possible! Check this out. There has been a report on the Zordoom Inmate Inquirer. From what is mentioned here, the inmates of Zordoom prison have ranked Señor Senior Junior's ongoing concerts as the #1 worst form of torture." **Kim:** "Huh? Really? That's astonishing." **Ratchet:** "Even worse than Granthorian folk music?" **Clank:** "And Dr. Nefarious' audition videos for Galactic Idol." **Ratchet:** "No way! Junior's concerts even outrank Dr. Nefarious' audition videos!? He must really be awful!" **Kim:** "That would be a given." **Clank:** "It is said that such punishment is only given to the worst of the worst criminals. They are to be locked away within a chamber and are forced to endure several hours of his horrid singing and dancing." **Ratchet:** "More like flailing around like an idiot while making terrible noises that are supposed to sound like singing." **Clank:** "It also mentions that this for of punishment is so torturous and unbearable that a majority of these inmates demand to be executed immediately considering that they are to endure this for the remainder of their lives." **Kim:** "I can't blame anyone for feeling that way. I feel sorry for those inmates. Even Dr. Nefarious doesn't deserve anything that horrible." **Ratchet:** "No kidding; it would actually be the one time in which I would feel sorry for him." **Clank:** "As would I."

Clank let out another giggle. **Ratchet:** "Does it say anything on there about how Junior feels about this?" **Clank:** "Hm…from what I am able to tell, Señor Senior Junior does not seem fazed by this; in fact, he has been quite exuberant about his being able to perform much like he wanted to." **Ratchet:** "Tch! Figure, that humongous child is so full of himself that it's no surprise he couldn't care less about how his performances is being perceived, consider that he was hardly raised right by his father, Señor Senior…uh, Senior." **Kim:** "Well, at least Junior gets to live his dream of being a pop star. Not exactly have he would have wanted it, but hey, it did work out well for him." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, that's true."

Suddenly, Wade's image appeared on the dashboard. **Kim:** "Wade?" **Ratchet:** "Hey, Wade, what's the sitch?" **Wade:** "Um…guys? We have a problem. I've been looking into the data that we retrieved from that factory on Sargasso and…it's really bad." **Ratchet:** "What is it, Wade? What exactly is going on?" **Wade:** "I was able to find that they have been planning on making a certain amount of that Sargassium and after they did, they were going blow up that factory with some of that chemical in it." **Ratchet:** "What!?" **Kim:** "No way!" **Clank:** "You can not be serious!" **Wade:** "Unfortunately, I am!" **Kim:** "Do they even realize the kind of catastrophic damages they could have done to the planet!?" **Wade:** "Oh, they're very well aware of it." **Ratchet:** "Well, it's a good thing we destroyed that factory when they did; we just saved that entire planet." **Wade:** "Um…I'm afraid…that's not all of it." **Ratchet:** "What? What do you mean by that, Wade?" **Wade:** "As I was sifting through the data we received from that factory, I was able to find that Hench Co. has several other industries built on other planets and they plan on doing the same thing those factories." **Kim:** "What!?" **Ratchet:** "No!" **Clank:** "I take it these factories contain lethal substances, as well?" **Wade:** "Yes! If they were to be released, they could cause environmental disasters for all of these planets!" **Kim:** "I don't believe this!" **Ratchet:** "I know! It's bad enough that humans are wrecking their own planet, but this!? It's like they're doing whatever they can to demonstrate just how evil they are!" **Kim:** "This is really bad! At this rate, all humans will seem horrible and then…everyone will lose faith in any of us being good…"

Kim sulked, Ratchet glanced at her, she seemed very worried about her; he then reached out his hand towards her. **Ratchet:** "I will back you up no matter what people say about you. Always remember that I'm here for you and I will protect you."

Kim smiled at him. **Clank:** "Have you been able to identify which of these planets contain their industries?" **Wade:** "I'm afraid not; from what I was able to find out, I know that there are other factories on other planets. I have found that there is a particular signal that will go off after a certain amount of Sargassium has been sent off that would set the factory to blow up and this signal is set for all of their factories. Perhaps the Terachnoids were able to find that." **Ratchet:** "Then we need to hurry to Terachnos before Hench Co. begins destroying their own factories. Aphelion, engage the warp drive. We're really racing the clock here!" **Aphelion:** "Understood. Engaging warp drive. Maximum speed."

Aphelion rushed through space at immense speed. **Clank:** "Hm…you know, it seems like such a huge waste. Why would Hench Co. want to destroy their own factories?" **Ratchet:** "Who knows? Evil humans like them have always been difficult to understand." **Kim:** "I agree with that; even I struggled to understand them; still do." **Ratchet:** "Well, one thing is certain: we can't allow these humans to continue doing whatever they want." **Kim:** "Oh, for sure." **Clank:** "I agree."

They continued flying through space. Along the way, they were attacked. They were shaken by the ruckus. **Kim:** "Whoa! What was that!?"

Clank looked out the window and noticed many drones directly outside them. **Clank:** "We appear to be under attack." **Ratchet:** "Dang it! They're trying to prevent us from reaching Terachnos! Guess we'll have to fight them off. Clank, hop on that turret, Kimberly, take on the second controls. Let's break through this ambush."

From there, they begin fighting off the drones. Many of the drones came at them by different kinds. The first wave started out with fighting the smaller, more subtle kind that were lethal in numbers. Soon after them came the second wave, to which a stronger kind appeared. They were a little tougher to bring down, but they were able to. The third wave were much bulkier than the previous ones. They were much more durable as they took longer to shoot down. The last wave was the toughest one of them all, where all 3 sets of drones came at them at once. All 4 waves were very time consuming and took a lot out of Aphelion, but thanks to the group's tenacious team work, they were able to defeat all of them. **Ratchet:** "We did it! That's the last of them, you guys!" **Kim:** "Phew, thought that would never end." **Ratchet:** "Come on, guys, let's get going."

They continued flying through space. **Clank:** "I would say that was one incredibly tough armada. Who do you think could have sent those drones?" **Ratchet:** "I'm not sure; could have been Hench Co., but there's no way for us to really know at the moment." **Kim:** "Well, they do have a motive for attempting to derail us." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, that's true, but…" **Clank:** "I say we further investigate them before we come to any conclusions." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, my thoughts exactly, pal." **Kim:** "I'll have Wade take care of that."

Just then, Wade reappeared on the screen. **Wade:** "Actually, someone else has managed to beat me to the punch. I just received a transmission from one of our own who is currently living and working on Terachnos." **Kim:** "You don't mean…?" **Wade:** "Yes, I mean exactly who you're thinking. Who else would I be referring to?"

All 3 of them became very ecstatic. Ratchet: "Well then, I think we should meet with her as soon as we possibly can." **Kim:** "Agreed. Aphelion, full speed to Terachnos now." **Aphelion:** "Affirmative."

They flew off at great speed.


	5. Chapter 5

They continued flying through space. Along the way, they were attacked. They were shaken by the ruckus. **Kim:** "Whoa! What was that!?"

Clank looked out the window and noticed many drones directly outside them. **Clank:** "We appear to be under attack." **Ratchet:** "Dang it! They're trying to prevent us from reaching Terachnos! Guess we'll have to fight them off. Clank, hop on that turret, Kimberly, take on the second controls. Let's break through this ambush."

From there, they begin fighting off the drones. Many of the drones came at them by different kinds. The first wave started out with fighting the smaller, more subtle kind that were lethal in numbers. Soon after them came the second wave, to which a stronger kind appeared. They were a little tougher to bring down, but they were able to. The third wave were much bulkier than the previous ones. They were much more durable as they took longer to shoot down. The last wave was the toughest one of them all, where all 3 sets of drones came at them at once. All 4 waves were very time consuming and took a lot out of Aphelion, but thanks to the group's tenacious team work, they were able to defeat all of them. **Ratchet:** "We did it! That's the last of them, you guys!" **Kim:** "Phew, thought that would never end." **Ratchet:** "Come on, guys, let's get going."

They continued flying through space. **Clank:** "I would say that was one incredibly tough armada. Who do you think could have sent those drones?" **Ratchet:** "I'm not sure; could have been Hench Co., but there's no way for us to really know at the moment." **Kim:** "Well, they do have a motive for attempting to derail us." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, that's true, but…" **Clank:** "I say we further investigate them before we come to any conclusions." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, my thoughts exactly, pal." **Kim:** "I'll have Wade take care of that."

Just then, Wade reappeared on the screen. **Wade:** "Actually, someone else has managed to beat me to the punch. I just received a transmission from one of our own who is currently living and working on Terachnos." **Kim:** "You don't mean…?" **Wade:** "Yes, I mean exactly who you're thinking. Who else would I be referring to?"

All 3 of them became very ecstatic. Ratchet: "Well then, I think we should meet with her as soon as we possibly can." **Kim:** "Agreed. Aphelion, full speed to Terachnos now." **Aphelion:** "Affirmative."

They flew off at great speed.

Shortly afterwards, there finally able to reach the planet Terachnos. **Ratchet:** "There it is, guys. Terachnos." **Kim:** "Oh, thank goodness. Thought we'd never make it here." **Clank:** "Let us see what we need to do first."

As they were entering the planet's atmosphere, Wade's image appeared on the screen. **Wade:** "Oh, good! You guys made it to Terachnos." **Kim:** "Yeah, glad we did." **Ratchet:** "So, where do we go from here?" **Wade:** "Let me see…Pollyx Industries has a branch office on a far-off miniature island just West-Northwest of Axiom City. Head over there now." **Ratchet:** "Got it."

They continued flying through the planet's atmosphere.

Within a short amount of time, they arrived at the secluded skyscraper. There, they landed and got out of the ship. **Kim:** "We're here." **Ratchet:** "OK, guys, let's go."

They made their way into the building. As soon as they entered, they were immediately greeted by Pollyx. **Pollyx:** "Oh! Uh…hello! Welcome! I…uh…I've been expecting you." **Kim:** "Why, hello, Pollyx, glad to see you're doing…good." **Pollyx:** "Uh, yes, well I have been doing all I can to pay off that hefty debt that I owe for all of my crimes." **Kim:** "Good, see to it that you keep at it; you know what would happen if you didn't." **Pollyx:** "Yes, of course. I know." **Clank:** "Now then, we were asked to meet with someone." **Ratchet:** "We're told that she has something that we needed to check up with. Is she here?" **Pollyx:** "Ah, yes, she is and she has been quite busy." **Clank:** "May we see her?" **Pollyx:** "Oh! Yes, yes! Of course. Right this way please."

Pollyx walked off, the group followed after him.

They walked along the hallways of the building. **Pollyx:** "We're so glad you guys got here; we've been wanting to report to you our progress with collecting and analyzing the data regarding a few shady occurrences within our fair galaxy." **Kim:** "Yeah, we've been looking into that, too. We're not happy with what we have found out." **Pollyx:** "No, I would not think so considering that all of it is being caused by your kind; almost making you seem like part of the problem." **Ratchet:** "Hey! Don't you dare pin any of this on her! Humans may be causing this, but that does NOT give anyone any right to blame her or any other human that has nothing to do with it!" **Pollyx:** "Uh! I'm not, I'm not! But you would have to admit that most of what I say is true, is it not? I wouldn't go so far as to blame all humans for this." **Ratchet:** "You better not, considering that one of them just so happens to be working for this company." **Pollyx:** "Yes, and she has been phenomenal." **Voice:** "Are you referring to me?"

They looked directly in front of them and noticed Justine Flanner. **Kim:** "Justine!" **Pollyx:** "Well, here she is now." **Justine:** "Bout time you guys got here." **Ratchet:** "Hey! Justine! How's it been?" **Justine:** "Thing's have been relatively well, mind you. In fact, they couldn't be better, for me, at least." **Pollyx:** "Yes, well, much like I have mentioned to you guys just now, ever since we have brought in Miss Justine Flanner, I would have to say that she has been quite phenomenal. She seemed to be well adapted to our technology as well as understand it and our extremely advance science, in some aspects." **Justine:** "Finally, a line of work that actually presents some real challenges." **Kim:** "Well, we thought that it would a perfect fit for you to work amongst the Terachnoids since you have a very high IQ like the entire race, also, you tend to brag about it while looking down others who aren't as smart as you." **Ratchet:** "That as well as regular Earth science being something that is too easy for someone like you; although…we had our doubts and worried that all of this might be too overwhelming for you." **Justine:** "Oh, not at all. In fact, I was so bored with standard Earth science and not so advanced human technology that I was more than thrilled to take on even frustratingly difficult forms of alien tech. Stuff like this is what I live for and I couldn't be happier." **Clank:** "It is good to hear that, Miss Flanner." **Pollyx:** "Now then, let us be on our way, shall we?"

From there, they walked through the halls.

They were making their way through a massive corridor. **Justine:** "Um, I wanted to thank you guys for introducing me to the Terachnoids and convincing them to give me a chance." **Kim:** "Actually…we didn't do much to convince them to take you in." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, that was all you." **Kim:** "Oh, for sure, after they saw how brilliant you are, they were all over you as well as the idea to have you work for Pollyx Industries." **Ratchet:** "Heh! Brilliant? Forget it! You were able to figure out how Lombax technology is able to work; probably much faster than Wade did!" **Kim:** "Yeah, Lombaxes were known for being some of the most phenomenal engineers in the Universe!" **Justine:** "Well, I have to admit that it was a little bit of a challenge for me to understand your advanced machinery." **Ratchet:** "Oh…well…that made me feel kind of primitive coming from you." **Justine:** "Oh, not at all. I agree that Lombax technology is indeed very advanced and I was impressed by how brilliant the entire species was. It was very much like a difficult puzzle and even I'm not ashamed to admit that solving it was very time consuming. You should be proud of yourself, Ratchet." **Ratchet:** "Thanks." **Justine:** "But, yeah, you're right, guys; the Terachnoids were very impressed with my intelligence, so they seemed to have accepted me very well." **Pollyx:** "But of course, dear girl. You did indeed put forth quite an impression on us; truly extraordinary for a human. She has already done so much for my company." **Ratchet:** "Hm, perhaps when you really get yourself into some real trouble, she may actually be able to start running the whole company."

Kim and Clank were heard chuckling. **Pollyx:** "Wha-!? Why, I would never allow a human to run my industry! It doesn't matter to me how immense her intelligence is! You know that we Terachnoids have a reputation to uphold! Do you know what that would do to my image if we were to allow a member of a primitive race to run MY entire industry!?" **Kim:** "Believe me, your pride in your intelligence should be the least of your worries with the kind of trouble that you've gotten yourself into." **Ratchet:** "Can't argue with that." **Kim:** "And…let's just hope that it wouldn't come to that being an option."

Ratchet and Clank were heard chuckling along with Justine. **Pollyx:** "Hmph! You primitive creatures and your snark."

They kept on going until they arrived near a massive door. **Pollyx:** "Ah, here we are. Miss Flanner, would you be a dear and enter the access code to this chamber for me?" **Justine:** "Certainly."

She walked up to a keypad and dialed on it at lightning speed. From there, the door opened. **Pollyx:** "Right this way, please."

They walked into the chamber. Inside were a few dozen Terachnoids, each in front of their own monitor. They were circling a massive holographic sphere within the middle of the chamber. Pollyx stood along side Justine, with Kim and Ratchet nearby. **Justine:** "Hello, everyone."

The Terachnoids looked towards their direction. They seemed quite ecstatic. **Terachnoids:** "Justine!" **Ratchet:** "Wow, you're really well-liked among these Terachnoids." **Justine:** "Yeah, I've earned a great deal of respect towards these people: they pretty much see me as their equal." **Kim:** "That's…really impressive!" **Justine:** "I know." **Ratchet:** "So, about this intel that you needed us to look into…?" **Justine:** "Oh! Yes, of course. Now then, it you could take a look at this holographic map, you should notice several things that seem very alarming."

She moved up closer to the holographic map along with Ratchet and Kim. As they took a closer look at it, several small dots on it were highlighted. **Justine:** "We have noticed some unusual activity going on within the galaxy. As we examined them closely, we noticed readings that were somewhat similar to Earth on several planets. They're very petite but distinctive enough to be very alarming." **Ratchet:** "Hm…could they be…what Wade informed us of earlier?" **Kim:** "You were able to identify which planets contain these readings, correct?" Justine: "Yes, I have, I was also able to figure out what those strange readings are after I picked up on some violent activity on the planet Sargasso." Ratchet: "That must have been when we destroyed that factory." Justine: "From that, I was able to confirm these other readings to be very similar to that on Sargasso." Ratchet: "Yeah, those would have to be the other factories built by Hench Co." Kim: "Can you provide us with a list of planets containing those readings?" Justine: "I'll have that list arranged and uploaded to Aphelion's main computer." Ratchet: "You don't know how appreciative we are to have this." Justine: "Actually, I am, more than you realize. When I was analyzing those readings thoroughly, I was able to confirm some extremely lethal substances from that can pose a threat to these planet's delicate ecosystem. Should those be released carelessly, they could prove disastrous to all of those planets. From there, people within this Galaxy will develop excruciating and almost irreversible disdain towards all humans. I'm glad that you were able to destroy that factory. You guys were able to save that entire planet." Kim: "Yeah, we did, but we still have a long way to go." Justine: "Yeah, you do."

Pollyx walked up to them a bit. Pollyx: "Well, then, in that case, what say we have you sent out and put an end to this evil monopoly before their horrible, unspeakable crimes become far worse issues for us, much like what they tried to do or will do with that Sargassium." **Kim:** "Yeah, of course, we'll do just that." Pollyx: "And then, if you will excuse me, I have other matter to attend to."

He walked off. At that time, Justine got to work on a small console while Kim and Ratchet stood by. She then hesitated a bit as she dropped her head a little lower and sulked a bit. **Justine:** "Um…I've always wanted to tell you guys this, but…I didn't the chance to…until now…"

Kim and Ratchet exchanged concerned looks before they looked back at Justine. **Ratchet:** "What is it, Justine?"

She hesitated a bit before she continued. She then looked back towards them. **Justine:** "I'm glad…that you both reestablished your feelings for each other. I always believed that…despite the 2 of you being completely different species, you really are great together." **Ratchet:** "You…you really mean that?" **Justine:** "Yes…I do…"

She then turned around and faced them both. **Justine:** "I really felt that a lot of the horrible things that people say about the 2 of you being together…are stupid and nonsensical and…I just don't think that they should get so riled up over this. You 2 deserve to be together and only completely imbeciles would be against it, not to mention that their reasons for that are also very ridiculous. Sure, it's different, but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't be…I always believed that…"

Kim and Ratchet stood silent for a bit, as did Justine. **Ratchet:** "Justine…I…we…" **Justine:** "I won't sugar code it, when I heard that you guys broke off your relationship with each other, I was genuinely sad, what 2 guys have between each other really is special and it should be advocated, not dissuaded. We all believed that…all of us from Middleton High…"

Kim and Ratchet faced their eyes away from each other as they sulked, then glanced back towards Justine. **Kim:** "Um…you know why…we…uh…" **Justine:** "Yes, I'm well aware of that, Kim. In all fairness, it wasn't the right time, with us still being in high school. Even though you guys had a lot of support from all of our classmates; not just your friends and family, there were many of those from other high schools that would have scorned, snubbed and ridiculed you for dating an alien. We knew that, but…we really wanted you guys to be…we knew how much you guys were in love with each other…we never wanted you to let go of that." **Kim:** "Well…that was what we used to plan on doing…but then…" **Ratchet:** "Ron snapped us out of our slump and reminded us of whom we were as opposed to how people see us." **Kim:** "Yeah, he convinced us that we didn't have to be afraid or hide away how we felt just because people wanted us to…wanted me to…be with someone who's the same species as me…"

Justine's sulking decreased a little as a small, almost indistinguishable smile appeared on her face, she then walked up to them and held both of their hands as she brother them together, she held them together. **Justine:** "Apparently, Ron knew you guys better than anyone, perhaps…even better than the both of you…ever could…listen to the people who are closest to you. They know you, not all of those people that want to be apart from each other…they will never see you for who you guys really are…"

They seemed touched by her words; almost as though the both of them were about to cry. Clank looked up at them; he also seemed quite moved by this. Just then, they felt a ruckus as well as heard a loud bang. **Kim:** "What was that!?" **Pollyx:** "Oh, goodness me!"

Pollyx was seen rushing out towards the group. **Pollyx:** "We seem to be under attack!" **Kim:** "What!? But…why…?" **Pollyx:** "I do not know: this building was supposed to be out of the way and very hard to locate, but that does not matter right now. Miss Flanner if you do not mind, I would like for you to escort our guests outside so that they can do away with this most crippling threat." **Justine:** "Of course, Pollyx, just leave it to me, let's go, you guys." **Ratchet:** "Sure." **Kim:** "Of course."

As they continued though the halls, Justine made sure to stay real close to Kim and Ratchet. She then whispered to them. **Justine:** "Guys, I need you to take this."

She slowly and almost indistinctly slipped something into Kim's pocket. **Justine:** "No! Don't say anything; don't turn your heads, either. Don't even talk about it until you bring it to your friends on Igliak. Just go, get out of here and get back to Meridian City as soon as you deal with whatever is attacking us! Hurry!"

She shoved them both out, they made their way towards the exit as they exchanged concerned glances with each other. **Justine:** "Be careful, you guys."

They stepped outside. As soon as they did, they looked up and became startled as soon as they noticed many aerial fighter crafts flying all over the place. **Ratchet:** "Whoa! There are so many of them!" **Kim:** "I know! We have to get all of these things away from this building before they endanger these Terachnoids and Justine even further." **Ratchet:** "Yes!" Let's go!"

They got back into their ship, then took off and flew after the fighter crafts. As soon as they were in the sky, the fighter crafts stopped attacking the building and went after Aphelion. Clank took notice of this. **Clank:** "Um…Ratchet? Miss Possible?"

Ratchet and Kim also noticed this. **Ratchet:** "I know, pal!"

From there, they were being shot at. **Kim:** "Ahhh! Ratchet!" **Ratchet:** "Dang it! They're not letting us leave! Guess we have no other choice but to fight here! Let's get going, you guys!" **Kim:** "OK!" **Clank:** "Certainly."

They got to fighting them right then and there. There were a lot of fighter crafts and they attacked Aphelion viciously without any mercy or hesitation. They did everything they could to pull together and fight against the vicious crafts. The battle went on for quite a while.

As this was taking place, Justine was watching from inside the building. She seemed quite worried as she clenched her fists together. **Voice:** "Justine!"

Soon enough, another Terachnoid approached her. She noticed him almost immediately. **Justine:** "Oh! Jarvis! Hello."

He looked out the window and watched the fight along side her. **Jarvis:** "Did you give them the…" **Justine:** "Yes! And…it's just as we had suspected." **Jarvis:** "Hm, yes."

She clenched her fist a little tighter as she dropped her head a little and sulked. **Justine:** "I feel really bad for putting them at risk, but…I didn't have a choice." **Jarvis:** "Don't worry too much about it; they can handle this. They've dealt with worse." **Justine:** "I know, but…still…"

She continued to sulk.

Meanwhile outside, the group was still fighting off the fighter crafts. **Kim:** "These guys really aren't letting up!" **Clank:** "Ratchet! Miss Possible! We must take our leave! Now! The Terachnoids and Miss Flanner are still at risk!" **Ratchet:** "I'm trying, Clank, but these drones won't let us through!"

The fight kept going. Soon enough, Kim spotted something. **Kim:** "Ratchet! Look! There's an opening!"

Ratchet took notice of this. **Ratchet:** "Oh, great! Finally! Come on, guys, let's take this battle into space."

And with that, they flew up even higher towards the sky with the fighter crafts chasing after them. Justine and Jarvis continued watching as this was occurring. **Jarvis:** "Oh, thank goodness. Now we don't have to worry about those things anymore." **Justine:** "Yes, now the rest is up to them." **Jarvis:** "So it IS just as we have suspected; those things have been attacking us ever since we started working on…that." **Justine:** "Yes, I knew it wasn't a coincidence. They don't want anyone to know about…" **Pollyx:** "Oh, there you are. What are you 2 up to?"

They looked behind them and spotted Pollyx. **Justine:** "Huh? Pollyx?"

Eventually, the group made it to space. The fighter crafts were fast approaching them. **Ratchet:** "Alright, this should be far enough, let's finish this!"

From there, they continue the fight. The fighter crafts were on them again. They were more vicious than ever, but thankfully, there weren't a lot of them. They were able to take care of some of them back on the planet's surface, so it really helped to lighten the load. Soon enough, they were able to defeat and shoot down ever single last craft. **Kim:** "We did it! That was the last of them!" **Clank:** "Good riddance to those horrid drones." **Ratchet:** "Good work, guys. Aphelion, send a transmission to Talwyn back in Meridian City. Tell her that we're on our way back." **Aphelion:** "Already taken care of. I've also sent the list of planets that was given to us by Mist Justine Flanner." **Ratchet:** "Great, thank you, Aphelion, now let's get back to Igliak."

And with that, they made their way back to Igliak.


	6. Chapter 6

It took them another long flight, but they were able to return to the planet Igliak. As soon as they arrived in Meridian City, they returned to mission control. There, they reunited with their friends. **Talwyn:** "Hey! Welcome back! You guys sure have had a busy day, haven't you?" **Ratchet:** "Yes, we have!" **Kim:** "And it's still not over, yet." **Ratchet:** "Oh, no, far from it, I'm afraid." **Clank:** "We just got back from Terachnos and we met up with Miss Justine Flanner." **Talwyn:** "Oh! You guys met with Justine? That's great! How has she been doing?" **Ratchet:** "She seems quite happy working with the Terachnoids, but that's beside the point. She wanted us to deliver something to you guys." **Talwyn:** "Oh, is that so?"

Kim pulled out a small device that Justine had placed in her pocket. **Kim:** "She wanted all of us to see what's on this small disc."

She inserted the disc into the projector that sat within the center of the chamber. **Talwyn:** "Any ideas on what could be on that disc?" **Ratchet:** "Not sure, all we know is that Justine was secretive about it. She just slipped it to us very quietly." **Clank:** "Yes, she tried to be indistinctive as she was placing it into our possession." **Kim:** "She seemed as though…she didn't want someone to find out that she was doing." **Talwyn:** "Hm, so whatever is on that disc must be very sensitive intel. I'll sort through this with Wade." **Kim:** "And while we're at it, we'll need to look over that list of planets we received." **Ratchet:** "Alright, let's get to work."

They looked into the data. **Ratchet:** "Hm…Silox, Markazia, Tharan V, Zumbrix, Jasindu, Praxis VI, Emblo?" **Kim:** "The list just goes on and on. This is far from over." **Ratchet:** "I hear ya, Kimberly, but…where do we go from here?" **Clank:** "Hm…perhaps we should tackle the most urgent planet." **Ratchet:** "Good idea, pal. But which one of these is in greater peril?" **Talwyn:** "Hm…"

Talwyn sifted through the other data that was given to them by Justine. She then spotted something that greatly startled her. **Talwyn:** "Oh, no!" **Kim:** "What is it, Talwyn!?" **Talwyn:** "Hench Co. has built a factory on Markazia. It's been extracting and distributing the planet's natural acid. From what is mentioned here, it's nearly finished with how much they need. If the procedure is complete, then they'll overflow the factory with acid, then the explosion will from so much airborne acid that it will condensate, then cause acid rain that will massively damage the entire planet!" **Ratchet:** "What!?" **Clank:** "Oh, no!" **Kim:** "We can't let that happen!" **Ratchet:** "Come on, guys, we need to hurry over to Markazia! Now!"

They hurried back over to their ship, then took off and left the planet.

On their way to Markazia, Talwyn contacted them. **Talwyn:** "Guys." **Ratchet:** "Hey, Tal, what's the sitch?" **Talwyn:** "I was able to sift through a few of the data. There's still lots more to go, so we're no where near finished." **Kim:** "Yeah, we figured as much." **Talwyn:** "But I do know this: there's lots to deal with; perhaps far too much for you guys to handle, so I'm going to call out to some of our friends to help you out with this." **Kim:** "That would be greatly appreciative, Talwyn." **Talwyn:** "I, of course, will also be pitching in, so don't think that you'll be leaving me out of this." **Kim:** "We wouldn't have it any other way." **Talwyn:** "I'll remain here for the time being and sift through the data with Wade." **Kim:** "Alright, we'll see you out there soon." **Talwyn:** "Gook luck, you guys and please hurry."

The screen shut off. **Ratchet:** "OK, double time, guys. Let's go."

They continued flying off at great speed.

They kept flying until they arrived at the planet Markazia. They then landed within a massive, wide open area and got out of the ship. Immediately afterwards, the Kimmunicator went off. Kim answered it. **Kim:** "Yeah, Wade?" **Wade:** "Guys, I've managed to figure out a few things when Talwyn and I have been sifting through the data; it involves the planet's natural acid that's being distributed. From how much work that needs to be done and how much that's already been done, I was able to calculate how much time it will take to finish it up. If my calculations are correct, which I have checked and rechecked multiple times, you guys have 15 minutes to find and shut down that factory, otherwise nothing will be safe once that planet-wide acid rain kicks in." **Kim:** "Then we don't have any time to lose." **Ratchet:** "Yes, every second counts." **Wade:** "I'll send the infobot to you guys."

Wade's vendor reappeared, transporting from it was the infobot. She leapt out and attached herself to Kim's back. **Wade:** "Now get going!"

From there, they rushed out as fast as they could.

They hurried through the area as fast as they could. They knew that they had a lot of ground to tear through and not a lot of time to get through it. Their robot companions helped them out a lot, which was incredibly effective with getting them through much of the area within a small amount of time. However, the fight through was anything but easy, as to be expected. Along the way, they ran into numerous creatures coming at them continuously. They made strides to fight through the massive hoard. This slowed things from them. **Ratchet:** "Dang! What's with all of these creatures!? Do they even know that we're trying to this planet!?" **Kim:** "Ratchet! Look!"

They looked over and noticed the creatures crawling out of the acid lakes nearby. **Ratchet:** "Whoa! Those creatures can actually live in the acid?" **Clank:** "Apparently, they can. I am also able to ascertain that they can also survive the acid rain that we need to prevent." **Ratchet:** "Great, so they don't need to be afraid of what's to come."

Regardless of what they found out, they continued through. With each step that they've been taking, they knew that time was slipping away from them bit by bit. They were really fighting as hard as they could to make their way through.

It took them a lot of time, but they were finally able to reach the factory. **Kim:** "Look! There's the factory!" **Ratchet:** "Come on! We already lost a lot of time trying to reach this place!"

They ran into the fast without hesitating. As they made their way in, they came across a lot of robots that were in their way. **Kim:** "You've got to be kidding me! We really don't have any time for this!" **Ratchet:** "Guess we have no other choice. We'll have to fight through them!"

And with that, they rushed out to fight the robots. There were indeed a lot of them. They group fought through them much harder than before as they were really short on time. Soon enough, the Kimmunicator went off. Kim answered it. **Kim:** "Yeah, Wade?" **Wade:** "Kim! Ratchet! Clank! I need you to head for the facility's main computer room." **Ratchet:** "And where exactly is that!?" **Wade:** "It's at the far end of the factory; just keep going down that hallway and you'll be there before you know it!" **Ratchet:** "Being there before it's too late would make me really happy!" **Wade:** "Don't worry, it's not improbable, you would need to hurry through the place, though." **Ratchet:** "Easier said than done!" **Kim:** "Hm…not if I try something."

And with that, Kim leapt up, then did a handstand on one of the robots, then flipped off of it. She jumped from one robot to another in spectacular, athletic fashions. Ratchet looked over and watched as Kim carried out these feats. He seemed very mesmerized by this. **Ratchet:** "Wow…! She is just…incredible…! Amazing…!" **Clank:** "Um…Ratchet?" **Ratchet:** "What is it, pal?" **Clank:** "We should be following after her?" **Ratchet:** "Huh? Oh! Right! Um! We're…coming, Kimberly!"

He followed after her as he attempted to mimic the same kind of stunts that she had been doing.

Eventually, they arrived at the main computer room. Kim switched on the Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Alright, Wade, we're in, now what?" **Wade:** "Just leave the rest to me."

At that moment, the infobot detached herself from Kim's back and went over to a massive monitor within the room. There, she attempted to scan the monitor. Kim, Ratchet and Clank stood by and watched as this was taking place. **Wade:** "Oh, no!" **Ratchet:** "What's wrong, Wade?" Wade: "The computer's mainframe is being blocked by highly advanced security program! I can't penetrate it through the infobot!"

Clank walked up to the monitor. **Clank:** "Perhaps I can be of assistance."

He went on to hacking the computer. **Kim:** "Please hurry, Clank! We're not going to survive here if we don't shut down this factory!"

It was a tense moment. Ratchet, Kim and the infobot stood by and watched as Clank frantically hacked the computer. It was really down to the wire as there was barely any time left. Each second was indeed nerve-wracking with no way of knowing if he would make it in time. Soon enough, they caught a break. **Clank:** "We are in." **Ratchet:** "Thank goodness!" **Kim:** "Go for it, Wade!"

From there, Wade penetrated the computer with the use of this infobot. Kim, Ratchet and Clank stood by for a brief moment as they watched this take place, waiting and hoping that they were able to make it in time. **Wade:** "Alright, that did it. I was able to access the factory's main control and shut down the distribution of the planet's natural acid. The threat to the entire planet has been halted."

The group let out a sigh of relief. **Kim:** "How much time did we have left?" **Wade:** "We were down to less than a minute. Almost immediately afterwards, the entire facility would have been flooded with that deadly liquid." **Ratchet:** "We barely made it." **Kim:** "I know; that was too close." **Wade:** "Now to dispose of this facility the right way." **Kim:** "Sure thing, but first, let's get out of here." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, let's go."

And so, they ran out.

They made their way out of the factory and ran from it. As they got to a far enough distance, they stopped to look back at it. **Ratchet:** "Alright, we're clear." **Kim:** "Now's your chance, Wade! Do whatever you can to bring it down."

At that moment, acid began to secrete directly below the factory. From that, the entire building caved in on itself and collapsed completely. **Kim:** "Well…that's that." **Ratchet:** "Come on, let's get back to Aphelion."

They made their way back to their ship without hesitation.

After they made their way back, they had the infobot sent back to Wade before they got back into their ship. They were about to take off. Just then, Talwyn appeared on the screen. **Talwyn:** "Guys. You did it. You saved the entire planet. Thank you, both of you. And you, too, Clank." **Kim:** "Don't thank us just yet, Talwyn; this is far from over." **Talwyn:** "No, I really needed to thank you guys; this means a lot to me, more than you realize." **Kim:** "Um…OK, don't know why, but…you're welcome, I guess…"

As the screen shut off, Kim and Ratchet exchanged confused looks with each other. **Ratchet:** "Let's…just make our way off this planet."

They took off and made their way to the planet's skies. They remained silent for a bit as they were leaving the planet's atmosphere. **Ratchet:** "Wow…what was that all about?" **Kim:** "I know; she seemed so…uh, incredibly happy us saving this planet."

Soon enough, Wade's image, appeared on the screen. **Wade:** "Markazia is Talwyn's home planet. Her entire race, the Markazians, is all from there." **Ratchet:** "Huh, how about that? No wonder why she was so adamant about thanking us." **Kim:** "I can understand how she feels; it would be like if she went out of her way to save Earth or Fastoon." **Ratchet:** "Or…even Veldin…"

They paused again for a brief moment. **Ratchet:** "So, Wade? Any ideas on what Hench Co. plans on using that acid for?" **Wade:** "Not really sure, I'll never to look into the data to find out." **Ratchet:** "OK, let us know if you find anything."

They flew through space. Along the way, Ratchet pushed a few buttons on the console. **Ratchet:** "So, Talwyn, what's the sitch?"

Talwyn reappeared on the screen. **Talwyn:** "You never get tired of saying that, do you?" **Ratchet:** "Well, it does serve a significant meaning to me."

He smiled at Kim as she smiled back at him. **Talwyn:** "Anyway, I just want to let you know that we feel as though this whole issue with Hench Co. is way too much for you guys to hand by yourselves, so we've asked some of our friends to help out with this mission. They also want to say hi to you guys."

Soon enough, the screen split and displayed images of different groups of their friends: one group consisted of Ron, Yori and Rufus, another showed Lilo and Stitch to the left of the former group, another displayed Qwark next to Lilo and Stitch, there was also Wade right next to Talwyn on the bottom segment of the screen and to the right of him was a blank screen. They all greeted Kim, Ratchet and Clank. **Kim:** "Hey! I didn't expect to see all of you again so soon!" **Ratchet:** "Hey! How's it going?" **Ron:** "KP! Ratchet! Clank! We're so happy to see you again!" **Yori:** "Yes, we are truly elated to see you and we are especially ecstatic with helping you out in your time of need." **Rufus:** "Yay! Clank!" **Kim:** "We appreciate it, you guys. We don't like to have anyone else involved in this mess, but given how much we have to deal with, any extra help is always welcome." **Yori:** "It is no trouble, Kim Possible; you as well as Ratchet-san and Clank will always have my full support. Also, we cannot allow these illicit marauders to get away with their heinous crimes." **Ron:** "Oh, absolutely. It's bad enough that Hench Co. was committing horrible crimes on Earth, but to provide their services to criminals here in Polaris and cause all sorts of problems throughout the entire galaxy? No way! Those guys are going down!" **Rufus:** "Yeah!"

Everyone else responded in a positive manner, with Talwyn and Wade just smiling. **Ratchet:** "Wow, thank you, everyone. I really feel so much better about this." **Ron:** "No prob, Ratchet, you know that I've got your back." **Yori:** "Yes, it would be our honor to, as Stoppable-san had just said, have your back. And friends of Stoppable-san and Kim Possible shall always be friends of mine as well. Do not forget this, Ratchet-san and you, too, Clank."

Ratchet seemed touched by this, Clank let out another of his signature giggles. **Lilo:** "Aloha, you guys!" **Kim:** "Lilo! Stitch!" **Stitch:** "Aloha, Kim, Ratchet and Clank." **Clank:** "Why, aloha to you, too, Stitch, and you as well, Miss Lilo." **Lilo:** "Just want to let you know that our Ohana are here and raring to help you guys out however we can." **Stitch:** "Ih! Our Ohana and us are always ready to bring down and chase away all the bad men for all of you." **Kim:** "Aww, well, thank you, guys. I really don't know what to say." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, though, I really do feel kind of bad for having to also drag all of you into this."

Lilo shook her head. **Lilo:** "Don't worry about that, Ratchet; you, Kim and Clank have been working real hard on saving Polaris from those bad people from that evil company, so we felt that we had to o something to help you out." **Stitch:** "Ih! Aka Chunga! Lilo and Stitch always happy to help Kim, Ratchet and Clank whenever we can." **Clank:** "Well, that is very considerate of you guys." **Lilo:** "Think nothing of it, Clank." **Stitch:** "Ih! Naga Busa." **Qwark:** "Um, hey there, guys?" **Kim:** "Captain Qwark?" **Qwark:** "I'm…also here to help." **Kim:** "You? Really? What could you possibly do?" **Qwark:** "Hey! Don't be like that, young lady! I'll have you know that I helped you out several times in the past." **Kim:** "That may be true, but you've hardly done much to impress us; much less put forth any real effort that's worth any major praises."

Everyone else on the screen nodded. Qwark let out a dejected groan. **Qwark:** "Don't I get any gratitude from any of you guys? Well, I'll show all of you that I can really pull my own weight out there on the field." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, we'll see about that, Qwark." **Wade:** "I'll…be sure to keep a close eye on him, encase he does something that gets him in over his head." **Kim:** "Knowing Qwark, that's a given."

Everyone nodded and made different comments again as Qwark pouted. **Talwyn:** "I, of course, will be out on the field, as well. In fact, I'm already out here with Cronk and Zephyr." **Cronk:** "Dang nabbit! What's with all them astro-whozits gettin' in the way n' all?" **Zephyr:** "Pay attention, ya durn fool! Are you tryin' to get us blown to smithereens?" **Cronk:** "What cha think I'm doin'? Playin' tidily winks? I am payin' attention, ya ijit!" **Zephyr:** "Cronk! Watch out for that…!"

A loud crash was heard. Everyone that heard it flinched. **Zephyr:** "I told ya to pay attention! We nearly got killed by that blasted space debris!" **Cronk:** "Will ya keep quiet!? I wouldn't be havin' such a hard time if you weren't yappin' so much." **Talwyn:** "Another thing I should mention: with me, Cronk and Zephyr out here, there no one manning mission control. We need someone on the helms just like we promised the Polaris Defense Force after they allowed up to use it; we got lucky the last time since it was kind of an emergency." **Kim:** "Yeah…that goes without saying…" **Ratchet:** "So…you have someone there this time, right?" **Talwyn:** "You bet and you'll never believe we have asked to take on that responsibility. Go on, guess who they are." **Ratchet:** "Wait, they?"

Just then, an image on the blank portion of the screen switched on and displayed an image of Felix and Zita at Mission Control. **Felix:** "Hey, guys. Long time no see." **Ratchet:** "Felix? Zita? Is that you?" **Felix:** "Yep, sure is." **Zita:** "How have you guys been doing? We've been greatly eager to see you again!" **Kim:** "Same here! What have you guys been up to since the last time we met?" **Zita:** "Well, to put it briefly; we've been busy with a lot of school stuff over the past few years." **Ratchet:** "I'll say you have; Ron had told me that you both have been taking a lot of classes." **Felix:** "Oh, you bet! We took on so many advance courses: Robotic, Advanced Computing, Alien Mechanics, Astronomy, Quantum Physics. We were really busy with school!" **Zita:** "All of those courses were indeed very difficult but we excelled at them, so much so that advanced alien races were impressed by us." **Felix:** "We were able excel to where we continued our courses on other planets. I'd say we learned more than we possibly could on Earth. These advanced alien academics made highly sophisticated universities on Earth seem like minor adolescent schools in comparison." **Clank:** "Yes and although your standard Earth academics are indeed extensively knowledgeable, there is much that is lacking due to the inhabitants needing to expand their horizons beyond their planet." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, considering that the humans have only known about 1 inhabitable planet. Although, we really are impressed by your wanting to extend your know-how and being able understand so much more than what you could comprehend from just living on Earth." **Clank:** "Indeed." **Talwyn:** "Felix and Zita decided they would like to take all they have learned and apply it to helping out our mission. So, they will be monitoring Mission Control for us." **Ratchet:** "Wow, that's…really great." **Zita:** "When Talwyn informed us that they needed someone to monitor this place, we were more than happy to take on the position." **Kim:** "We really appreciate it, you guys." **Felix:** "Eh, it's no big deal, really, we like to think of this as an extra curricular course. Now we can really put our schooling and know-how to the test." **Ron:** "Alright! And while you guys take on the complex, technical stuff, we'll take on the awesome and…sometimes dangerous fieldy stuff." **Qwark:** "Ah, well said, Stillsworth; the awesome action-y dangers of the field beats sitting in front of the computer and trying to figure out how to get the dang thing to work." **Talwyn:** "No kidding, considering that you don't even know how to turn it on."

Everyone laughed. **Lilo:** "Even I could figure out how to do that and I'm not even in high school yet." **Stitch:** "Ih!" **Ron:** "And it's Stoppable, by the way." Qwark: "Oh, I know just what you mean; being able to work the dang thing is exactly that." **Felix:** "OK, I haven't been listening to this guy run his massive jaw for a minute and already I have headache from him." **Kim:** "Yeah, Qwark kind of has that impression on all of us." **Ratchet:** "You get use to it." **Talwyn:** "Well, regardless, with those 2 monitoring Mission Control, I'm confident that everything is in capable hands." **Kim:** "Alright! Let's see to it that we put an end to Hench Co.'s schemes and chase them out of Polaris for good."

Everyone commented in a positive manner. **Zita:** "Certainly. It will be our pleasure." **Clank:** "So, then, where shall we go from here?" **Felix:** "Hm…let me check…" **Wade:** "At the moment, each of us really have the situation handled from here. We've sent each of them to the different planets that Justine has on the list." **Felix:** "He's right; everything's being accounted for, at least for the moment." **Zita:** "The only thing that we haven't been able to have anyone address is a massive cargo ship containing a multitude of cargo." **Kim:** "Any ideas on what that cargo could be?" **Zita:** "Not really sure, but from what Justine had mentioned on this data disc, it's something that she's really worried about." **Felix:** "Perhaps you guys would like to handle this." **Kim:** "Sure, we'll head over towards there and see what it is that has Justine worried." **Ratchet:** Any ideas on where it is?" **Felix:** "We're tracking it now. It should be several parsecs from you current location." **Clank:** "We are picking up on the signal of the cargo ship now." **Ratchet:** "Alright, you guys, let's go."

And with that, they flew off at great speed.


End file.
